


It's Complicated

by kisahawklin



Series: Supernatural Season 12 Tagathon [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: episodic_supernatural, Episode Related, Episode: s12e02 Mamma Mia, Family, Gen, Illusions, Paranoia, Questioning, Questioning Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: After the first illusion, Sam can't trust anything anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, sorry everyone, this is just colored by what's going on in my serial right now. Apologies.

Sam can feel his heart tick up when he sees Dean. He can feel himself strain forward, wanting to see if Dean is okay, find out what happened. 

He figures out almost immediately – before Toni can even tell him her evil plan – that it's probably an illusion. They've finally figured out that Sam won't break, and the only way to make him break is to use Dean.

He plays along with it. Part of him half-hoping it really is Dean. It feels like Dean, the bad jokes in the face of torture, the way his eyes keep tracing over Sam's wounds and getting harder. Sam knows if Dean gets out of this, Toni's a dead woman. He probably wouldn't have killed her himself, but he finds he doesn't feel like trying to stop Dean's murderous rage. 

When his mom shows up on the scene, he's a little confused. That's not something he could have conjured up, but she also feels totally unreal – a complete impossibility – so he figures it's just not a self-driven illusion. Like the other one, the one that makes him cringe.

Then things get really weird, Toni's boss and Cas and… he goes with it, just to see what will happen and where this whole thing goes. They're freed and climb into the car together, Cas stopping them for just a moment to heal their wounds and hug Sam briefly but fiercely, and then climb into a beat up pick-up truck, telling them he will stop by in a few days. 

That's a little weird, but after the initial forty minutes in the car when they catch up on what's happened, Sam understands. The awkwardness between Dean and Mom is uncomfortable, and he's dealt with Dean's awkwardness for a long time – it really doesn't faze him any more.

He's still processing about Mom, though, he can't… he'll help Dean eventually, but he needs to take care of her first. He gathers up Dad's journal, makes up some tea (putting another beer on the counter for Dean), and goes to her room.

It's her arms around him that finally breaks the last seed of doubt. He's free, he's with family. It's complicated, but that's just the way it always is with family.


End file.
